


22. Küchenrolle - Bambus - Handbuch - Bettgestellrahmen - Sonnencreme - Yacht

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Geister, M/M, Paranoia, Urlaub
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam benimmt sich komisch, irgendwie paranoid. Dean weiß nicht was er machen soll, denn alle Vorschläge werden abgeblockt. Schlussendlich entscheidet er sich dazu Sam mit nach Miami zu schleppen. Wenn sie schon arbeiten müssen, dann doch wenigstens mit etwas Sonne im Nacken ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Küchenrolle - Bambus - Handbuch - Bettgestellrahmen - Sonnencreme - Yacht

Küchenrolle - Bambus - Handbuch - Bettgestellrahmen - Sonnencreme - Yacht

Ich glaube ich werde wahnsinnig.  
Ehrlich, das ist kein Scherz, ich werde wahrhaftig wahnsinnig.

Meine Paranoia lässt mich nicht mehr los und dann dazu dieser verdammte Geist. Was will er? Wieso ist er hier? Und was zum Geier, sollen wir tun? Außerdem, war dass da nicht gerade ein Rascheln? Mein Puls steigt. Der Kampf gegen den Fluchtreflex wird brutaler, blutiger und ich glaube ich werde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Wo bleibt Dean?

Ich weiß nicht, wann genau es angefangen hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso. Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwann sogar die Lampen in unseren Motels kritisch begutachtet habe. Wenn Dean nicht einen Lachanfall bekommen hätte bei meinem Vorschlag, hätte ich alle Badezimmer bereits mit Weihwasser und massenhaft Salz ausgestattet. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es passieren so viele unnatürliche Ereignisse in Bädern, wir wären nicht die Ersten. Aber dennoch, ich beugte mich dem Willen meines Bruders und starrte fortan die flackernden Lichter voller Misstrauen an. Manchmal rief ich sogar Dean, der dann augenrollend einmal dagegen schlug. Irgendwann reichte es ihm und er wies mich zurecht. Zu der Gelegenheit erfuhr ich auch, dass ich wohl als kleiner Junge schon einmal so eine Phase durchgemacht hatte. Und Dean, als strahlender Held, mich immer gerettet hatte. Aber was für eine Phase soll das bitte sein? Die, ich-habe-Angst-vor-flackernden-Lampen-und-sehe-überall-Geister-Phase? Also bitte.  
Na gut, komplett kann ich es tatsächlich nicht abstreiten, aber trotzdem, es könnte immer passieren!

Dean vermutete irgendwann das Burn-Out-Syndrom und riet mir zu einem Psychiater. Klar, dass er den nicht spielen wollte. Ein toller Bruder ist er!  
Ich wehrte mich vehement dagegen, da ich mir selber schon zu viele Gedanken über mich mache. Da muss mir kein Fremder seinen Senf dazu geben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich definitiv nicht wollte, dass jemand wusste, wie es in mir vor ging. Inzwischen glaube ich fast, dass dieser Besuch doch notwendig gewesen wäre. So hätte wenigstens jemand von diesem Teil in mir gewusst, hätte Dean davon erzählen können, denn ich kann es sicher nicht. Nicht, solange ich lebe und erst recht nicht, wenn ich tot bin. 

Meinen vehementen Widerstand gegen Hilfe kritisch beobachtend schlug mein Bruder schließlich vor, sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Wir hatten mehr als genug davon und das wird auch für immer so bleiben. Unsere Geister werden mit Sicherheit auch nicht zur Ruhe kommen. 

Der nächste Fall kam auch prompt und schien eher einer der alten Sorte zu sein. Geschlossenes Zimmer, eindeutiger Mord. Erschlagen, oder so. Würde wohl ein Rachegeist oder so sein. Das erste, was uns verwirrte war jedoch, dass es auf einer Yacht passiert war. Und die war keine zwei Tage alt. Wie also kam der verdammte Geist da hin? Was gab es da, was den Geist binden konnte? Doch wohl keine Leiche.  
Wir fuhren also nach Miami, der Sonne entgegen. Voller Enthusiasmus kaufte Dean während eines Stopps auf der Fahrt gleich eine Tube Sonnencreme.  
„Was soll das, Dude?“  
„Hey, wenn wir schon mal in die Ecke kommen, können wir das nach dem Fall doch gleich ausnutzen. Und du beruhigst dich vielleicht mal wieder.“  
„Ich hab nichts!“, fauchte ich, mich an den Beifahrersitz klammernd.  
„Und ich bin Jesus.“, seufzte er auf, ließ sich aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar neben mir nieder. Ich wusste, dass er seinen Plan nicht aufgeben würde. Wir würden ein paar Tage die Sonne genießen, egal, was ich sagen würde. Ich hatte nur ein wenig Angst davor ohne Beschäftigung so viel Zeit neben ihm zu verbringen. Und dann die ganzen Geister um uns herum, nach denen wir nicht suchen würden, die wir nicht bemerken würden. Ja, ich gebe zu, das sind nicht ganz gesunde Gedanken, aber so war es eben. So ist es noch. Nur dass ich jetzt nicht mehr an ein paar ruhige Tage in Miami glaube. Eher an ein Grab im Sand und ein Begräbnis mit Tausenden, lachenden Geistern um uns herum.

Wir gaben uns als Versicherungsangestellte aus, die den entstandenen Schaden überprüfen wollten. Nach kurzer Zeit schon hätte ich meinen Ausweis liebend gerne gegen den Bikini-Inspektor eingetauscht, dann hätte ich vielleicht keinen Anzug tragen müssen. Wir hatten eine der besonders heißen Perioden erwischt und gingen in den schwarzen Folterinstrumenten ein. Während Dean nur schwitzte, hatte ich zudem dauernd das Gefühl, als würden mir Käfer über den Rücken kriechen. Das führte dazu, dass ich mich fortwährend kratzte und Dean mich irgendwann an der Hand hielt, damit ich still war. Die Reaktion der Leute um uns herum war eindeutig, doch diesmal machte sie Dean nichts aus. Er konzentrierte sich vollends auf mich.  
Sobald ich allerdings das Gefühl hatte, dass das Jucken nicht mehr ganz so schlimm war, wie zuvor, befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff, die Hitze seiner Hand konnte ich noch lange danach spüren.  
Wir kamen ohne Probleme hinein und begaben uns auf die Suche nach Indizien. Auf den ersten Blick hin sah alles sauber aus. Freundlich und neu, stilvoll eingerichtet.  
Dean murmelte neidisch irgendwas von „Bonzen“, vor sich hin, aber was sollen wir schon machen? Unsere Arbeit ist illegal, kaum bekannt und chronisch unterbezahlt. Auf diese Weise werden wir uns nie so ein Statussymbol leisten können. Andererseits wüsste ich auch nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, aber egal. Und, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, haben wir bereits unsere Statussymbole. Dean seinen Impala und ich Dean. Oder so. 

Trotz oberflächlicher Jungfräulichkeit der Yacht, fanden wir das schwarze Schaf schnell. Das riesige Bett im Zimmer des Mordes war viel zu alt für den Rest der Ausstattung. Also zerlegten wir es und siehe da. Blutspuren ließen sich am Bettgestellrahmen ausmachen. Alt und getrocknet, versteckt und dunkel, aber sie waren da. Direkte Beweise auf frühere Bluttaten in der Nähe dieses Relikts. Denn der neue Mord war mit Sicherheit nicht hier passiert.

„Und nun?“ Mein Bruder sah mich fragend an.  
„Herausfinden, wem das Bett gehört hat und ob es einen mysteriösen Mord gab.“  
Eigentlich wollte ich lässig mit den Schultern zucken, aber ein Gefühl, als würde mir eine Mumie ihre Jahrtausend alte Hand um den Nacken legen, durchfuhr mich. Ich hastete eine paar Meter vor, drehte mich abrupt um, aber da war nichts. Rein gar nichts.  
„Was hast du?“  
„Da ist was. Verdammt, ich schwör es. Da war was!“  
Dean sah mich zweifelnd an: „Vermutlich. Immerhin ist hier mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Mord durch einen Geist passiert. Aber ich habe nichts gesehen.“  
Ich ignorierte ihn, blickte weiterhin misstrauisch durch die Gegend und versteckte mich schlussendlich hinter seinem Rücken. Ich glaube, ich hörte, wie sein Geduldfaden reißt.  
„Sammy, das reicht jetzt!“, er packte mich an den Schultern, schüttelte mich und als das nichts nützte schliff er mich raus, mein Handgelenk fast zerquetschend.   
Am Auto angekommen warf er mich quasi hinein und ließ sich neben mich fallen. Mit grimmiger Miene startete er den Motor: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Das Handbuch für kleine Bruder ist ebenfalls erschöpft und langsam glaube ich du brauchst tatsächlich professionelle Hilfe. Du bist ein Jäger, ein Mann. So verängstigt habe ich dich lange nicht mehr erlebt. Der Unterschied ist, dass du damals drei warst und es verständlich war, wenn du bei mir Schutz gesucht hast. Jetzt bist du ein verdammter Riese und tust es immer noch. Ich meine, ich werde dich immer beschützen, aber wenn du dich wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen benimmst, hilft das weder dir, noch mir.“, er holte noch einmal tief Luft, „Also wenn es dir was hilft, dann lass uns reden.“

Inzwischen bin ich beeindruckt von seinem Angebot, doch damals habe ich nur Panik bekommen. Er mit mir reden? Einer der Gründe für meine schwankende Psyche soll mein Geheimnis erfahren? Niemals!  
Also schüttelte ich hastig den Kopf und versuchte mich in meinem Sitz so klein wie möglich zu machen. Dass das für einen Riesen, wie Dean mich gerne nannte, nicht einfach war, wurde mir bei seiner erhobenen Augenbraue noch einmal deutlich.   
„Na? Was sage ich? Und ich dachte schon du hättest dich endgültig von deinem Hundebabyimage getrennt und wärst zu einem kaltblütigen, waschechten Ghostbuster geworden. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Voilâ, das Hundebaby ist zurück.“  
Ich fuhr auf: „Was fällt dir ein, Mistkerl? Ich bin kein Hundebaby!“  
Das altbekannte Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel.  
„Das passt schon eher, Schlampe.“  
Den Schmollmund konnte ich nicht lange halten. Stattdessen konnte auch ich nicht umhin zu lächeln. Ein wenig. Auch wenn meine Augen im Rückspiegel das Auto nach Himmel und Hölle absuchten.  
Ich musste was unternehmen.

Aber zuerst kam unser Fall dran.  
Es war gar nicht so einfach etwas über dieses alte Bettgestell herauszubekommen, aber schlussendlich trafen wir uns mit einer mageren, aber vorhandenen Ausbeute wieder im Motel.  
Scheinbar hatte seit knapp zweihundert Jahren niemand mehr in dem Bett geschlafen, denn es stand entweder bei Sammlern, oder auf Speichern. Was schlussendlich dasselbe Ergebnis brachte. Denn nichts ungewöhnliches war in der Zeit jemals mit den Besitzern oder anderen Menschen im Umfeld passiert. Natürlich nur so weit, wie es uns beiden möglich war, zu recherchieren. Der erste Besitzer jedoch verlor seine Tochter bei einem tragischen Unfall und ließ das Bett bis zur Verpfändung des Grundstückes im Keller versauern. Das hörte sich nach einem ersten, guten Anzeichen an. Vielleicht war die Tochter sauer, weil wieder jemand ihr Bett benutzen wollte. Doch wir hatten etwas übersehen. Eine Kleinigkeit, ein Staubkorn im Auge, der Schmetterling über dem Atlantik.  
Der Vater hatte den Mann, der für den Tod der Tochter, Selbstmord aus Liebeskummer, verantwortlich war, selbst hingerichtet. Mit einem Bambusrohr bewaffnet hatte er ihn erst zu Fall gebracht. Dabei kam es dann wohl zu einem kleinen Zusammentreffen von Nacken und Bettgestellrahmen, das mit einem Bruch auf Seiten des Nackens ausging. Um sicher zu gehen rammte er dem Mann daraufhin noch den Bambus in die Brust.  
Natürlich stand das nicht exakt so in einem unserer vergilbten Berichte, aber ein kleiner Eintrag des guten Adeligen im Polizeiverzeichnis hätte uns auf die Spur bringen können. Stattdessen erzählte uns der verdammte Geist die weitaus verdammtere Gruselgeschichte am nächsten Abend, also heute, noch selber.

Wir schlichen wieder auf die Yacht, mein Herzklopfen hätte man bis Moskau hören müssen, um das Bett zu zerstören. Ja, wir waren uns der Tatsache bewusst, dass uns der Geist wohl nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen würde, aber versuchen mussten wir es und die notwendigen Utensilien hatten wir auch dabei. Was sollte schon schiefgehen? Allerhand, wie sich zeigte.

Erstens war es nicht der Geist der Tochter. Die starb wohl zufrieden mit dem Gedanken endlich nicht mehr auf der Welt zu sein. Aber es war auch nicht ihr untreuer Geliebter, der grausam auf diesem Bett, beziehungsweise mit Hilfe diesen Bettes ermordet worden war. Nein, es war der Vater, der alle, die in dem Bett schlafen wollten, als potentielle Bedrohung für seine Tochter ansah. Faszinierend war, dass der Geist den Anstand besaß, uns über den Grund für unseren zukünftigen Tod aufzuklären. Gut, ehemaliger englischer Adeliger. Was erwartet man anderes? Zweitens: Trotzdem wollte er uns an den Kragen, will es immer noch und Dean kam auf die glorreiche Idee, den Köder zu spielen. Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht? Will er sich für mich opfern? Soll ich etwa ohne ihn fliehen? Oh ja, ich würde es gerne, denn alles um mich herum scheint mich zu bedrohen. Aber noch fliehe ich nicht. Noch gebe ich mich nicht meinen Instinkten hin, sondern versuche eine Lösung zu finden. 

Okay, ich sollte wohl strukturiert vorgehen. Also, wo bin ich? In der Küche, wie es aussieht. Immer noch in derselben Ecke, in die Dean mich geschubst hat, als wir vor Mister Durchsichtig geflohen sind. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Auch wenn es mir wie Stunden vorkommt, sagt mir ein vernünftiger Teil meines Hirns, dass ich hier erst seit ein paar Sekunden liege.  
Ich rappele mich auf, versuche klar zu denken. Wo ist Dean? Wie geht es ihm? Wie kann ich ihn retten?  
Mit einem Mal ist mein Hirn frei. Ich werde den Mann, der mein Leben ist, nicht sterben lassen. Nicht durch einen irren, adeligen Geist. Und ich schwöre mir, dass ich es schaffe und dass ich, wenn wir beide überleben, mit ihm am Strand liegen werde, ihm meine Probleme erzähle, wenn er noch einmal danach fragt.

Ich stürze zu den Küchenschränken, reiße sie auf und nehme mir, was geeignet erscheint. Hackbeile, Feuerzeuge, Alkohol, Salz und eine Küchenrolle. So schnell wie mich meine Füße tragen renne ich in das Schlafzimmer. Niemand hier. Ist das gut, oder ist das schlecht. Ich bete. Ich bete zu Dean, bete zu mir und glaube an uns.  
Ich ziehe einen Salzkreis und nehme mir das Hackbeil, fange an das Bett zu zerkleinern. Da wird die Tür aufgestoßen und der Geist kommt herein, einen bewusstlosen Dean mit sich ziehend. Irgendwie, ich weiß nicht wie, denn er ist doch körperlos. Aber mir ist es egal. Panisch starre ich Dean an, erkenne erleichtert, dass er noch atmet, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur noch schwach. Der Geist sieht mich und stößt ein grauenhaftes Geräusch aus, das ich nie wieder hören will. Er ist wohl sauer, dass ich seine Reliquie zerstöre. Tja, Pech gehabt, Mister.  
Ich werfe kurz ein wenig Salz in seine Richtung, er lässt Dean fallen, ich hole diesen in den Kreis. Dann hacke ich weiter, lasse mich durch nichts ablenken. Das Kleinholz vor mir macht ihn nur noch wütender, ich tunke Blätter der Küchenrolle in den Alkohol und zünde das Überraschungspaket an. Es wird ein Feuer geben, ein wunderbares Feuer. Ich muss auch nicht lange warten, da vereinen sich die vielen, verschiedenen Feuerbälle schon miteinander, fressen sich in das alte, wertvolle Holz. Der Geist rast vor Wut, doch bemerkt mich nicht mehr.  
Gibt es eine bessere Chance? Ich packe Dean und laufe so schnell es geht raus. Raus aus der Yacht, dem brennenden Statussymbol. Raus aus dem Wirkungskreis von dem durchsichtigen Irren. Und wieder bete ich. Diesmal zu Gott, dass das Monster zerstört wird.

Mit Dean in meinen Armen springe ich in das kalte, dunkle Meerwasser. Doch jetzt macht es mir nichts mehr aus. Alles was zählt, sind unsere Leben.  
Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen kann, bringe ich uns beide zum Holzsteg, da brennt die Yacht auch schon lichterloh. War wohl doch etwas ausufernder, als ich gedacht habe. Na solange der Geist erledigt ist, soll es mir egal sein. 

Eigentlich müssten wir hoch auf den Steg und so schnell weg wie möglich, doch da ertönen bereits laute Stimmen und Schritte über mir. Meine Arbeit wird also gewürdigt und zögert Deans Rettung, der weiterhin ohne Bewusstsein in meinen Armen hängt, immer mehr hinaus. Wenn wir jetzt auftauchen, wird man uns mit Sicherheit verdächtigen das Feuer gelegt zu haben. Denn was wollen wir schließlich hier, mitten in der Nacht? Aber wenn ich noch länger warte und Dean nicht bald pflege, könnte sein Zustand weitaus kritischer werden, als er sowieso schon ist. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass meine Kraft auch langsam schwindet, das Wasser verdammt kalt ist und der Adrenalinspiegel zurückgeht. Ich sollte mir eine Pumpe für das Hormon einbauen lassen. Das würde mir einiges an Stress ersparen, wahrlich.  
Aber jetzt ist eigentlich nicht die Zeit, über irgendwelche futuristischen Erfindungen nachzudenken. Mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen ziehe ich uns beide an das Ufer, weiterhin unter dem Steg. So dunkel, wie es ist und so laut wie die da oben sind, könnten wir eventuell ein Stück weiter weg einfach an Land klettern. Na ja, beziehungsweise ich klettere und Dean muss geschleppt werden. Irgendwie schaffe ich das. Ich habe uns schließlich nicht gerettet und meine Paranoia wenigstens zeitweise überwunden, damit wir jetzt hier ertrinken. Und sollten sie uns doch entdecken, sage ich eben, dass wir hier spazieren gegangen sind. Als das Boot Feuer fing wollten wir sehen, ob noch jemand an Bord ist, doch da es sich so schnell ausgebreitet hat, mussten wir ins Wasser springen.   
Hey, Sam, eigentlich ist die Idee genial, warum machen wir es nicht gleich so? Weil sie uns vielleicht doch nicht glauben.  
Also schwimme ich ein paar Meter weg von dem Steg und der sich langsam ansammelnden Menschenmasse. Diese starrt so gebannt auf das Feuer, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt und ich uns heil aus dem Wasser ziehen kann. Meine Arme zittern dank der Anstrengung, doch ich darf noch nicht aufhören. Es gibt noch so viel zu erledigen. Deans Leben retten, zum Beispiel.

Ich fühle seinen Puls, kann ihn aufgrund von der Kälte und dem Zittern meiner Finger nicht finden. Doch sein Brustkorb bewegt sich. Sachte, aber er bewegt sich. Oder? Und was jetzt?  
Erst einmal weg mit dem blendenen Etwas vor mir ... Moment, blendend? Ich stutze und blicke hoch. Lichtkegel fangen uns ein und ein paar Menschen stürzen auf uns zu.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Oh mein Gott, lebt er noch?“  
„Zur Seite!“  
Ich glaube ich stammele irgendwas von Spaziergang und Feuer und Sprung vor mich hin, doch so richtig wahrgenommen wird es nicht. Jemand zieht mich hoch, eine Decke hüllt mich ein, genauso wie Dean. Irgendjemand kniet neben ihm, prüft seine Lebenszeichen und sie zerren mich weg.  
„Nein! Nicht! Lasst mich, bitte.“  
Ich glaube ich schreie, doch alles passiert wie im Nebel, wie ein Film ohne Ton, mit grellen Farben. Meine Kraft schwindet weiter, ich werde weiter weg gezogen, wehre mich.  
Was sind das für Dämonen, dass sie sich gegen mich durchsetzen können? Ich werde sie für einen Moment los, laufe zu Dean, werde wieder eingefangen.

Eine dunkle Stimme dringt zu mir durch, klar, nicht mehr dumpf: „Beruhigen Sie sich, Mann. Sie werden nicht getrennt, versprochen. Und jetzt tief ein und ausatmen, bitte.“  
Ich überlasse mich der Stimme, die mir schöne Sachen verspricht. Dass es uns gut gehen wird, dass wir zusammen bleiben werden, dass uns nichts passiert. Er misst meinen Puls, gibt mir etwas zu trinken und eine zweite Decke. Dann werde ich in einen Krankenwagen bugsiert, in dem inzwischen bereits Dean liegt. Noch immer bewusstlos, aber nicht mehr so hilflos, wie zuvor.  
Mein Verstand klärt sich wieder, ich nehme seine Hand und lasse sie nicht los, bis wir im Krankenhaus sind. In der Zwischenzeit überlege ich mir, welche Namen wir benutzen werden, wir wir wieder unbeschadet hier heraus kommen.  
Der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme sitzt mir gegenüber, passt auf, dass meinem Bruder nichts passiert: „Keine Sorge. Ihm geht es gut. Ein wenig unterkühlt und eine Kopfverletzung, aber nichts, was wir nicht richten können. Wenn er ein gutes Immunsystem hat, seid ihr die nächsten Tage wieder draußen.“  
Ich lächle ihn kurz dankbar an, ehe ich mich wieder Dean zuwende.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen ziehe ich einen Ausweis aus meinen durchnässten Klamotten, der jedoch nur kurz betrachtet wird. Darum würde man sich morgen kümmern, sagen sie. Dass wir uns ausruhen sollen, sagen sie. Ich bin hundemüde, kann mich kaum mehr auf meinen Beinen halten. Doch die Krankenschwestern zwingen mich noch, zu duschen, ehe sie mir warme Kleidung geben, mich in ein Bett bugsieren und mit Tabletten und einer Spritze zu dröhnen. Dean liegt neben mir, wie ich schläfrig bemerke. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich körperlos. Als würde mein Geist irgendwo schweben, angenehm schwer und träge, Dean vor meinen Augen. Und dann wird es schwarz und ich falle in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
In meinen Träumen kämpfe ich gegen riesige Glühbirnen mit schwarzen Augen und viktorianische Geistern, die sich gegenseitig zum Duell herausfordern. Aber ich lächle nur, fühle mich zu geborgen, um mich zu ängstigen. 

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, sind die Monster verschwunden und eine weiße Krankenhauswand empfängt mich. Draußen tobt ein Sturm und meine Stirn fühlt sich ungewöhnlich heiß an. Habe ich mich also doch noch erkältet, wie es aussieht.   
Moment, Dean!  
Ich drehe mich um, so schnell mein angeschlagener Körper es mir ermöglicht und sehe ihn, quer in seinem Bett liegen, mal laut, mal leise vor sich hin schnarchend. Ich muss lachen. Dem geht es wohl sogar besser als mir, wie es aussieht. Kaum zu glauben, wirklich! Typisch.  
Aber ich bin so froh darüber, dass ich mich bereits wieder gesund fühle. Dass dem nicht so ist hält mir eine Krankenschwester demonstrativ vor Augen, als sie kurze Zeit später bei uns rein schneit. Deans Energie dagegen wird seit dem Aufwachen nur durch leichte Kopfschmerzen gebremst. Er verflucht den adeligen Geist so lange, bis das Essen kommt. Dann sitzt er mit diesem glücklichen Grinsen neben mir, dass so typisch für ihn ist.  
Er isst aber auch wirklich alles.

Damit ich mich weiter ausruhen kann, übernimmt er die Entscheidung mit den Ausweisen und dem Bezahlen. Den Rest des Tages reden wir kaum, sondern sehen fern und schlafen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick seinerseits, der mich immer wieder trifft, sagt mir, dass er es bemerkt hat. Bemerkt hat, dass meine Paranoia verschwunden ist. Auch hier flackern die Lampen, aber es ist mir egal. Ich weiß, was ich mir versprochen habe, doch noch verdränge ich es. Eine Szene hier im Krankenhaus muss nicht unbedingt sein. Und er hat auch noch nicht gefragt. Wann und ob das wohl kommt?

Es kommt, doch erst, als ich mich bereits in Sicherheit wiege. Wir sind entlassen, mit ein paar ärztlichen Ratschlägen im Gepäck, haben den Impala wieder, die Polizei ihre Geschichte und sind bereits im nächsten Motel angekommen. Noch ungewöhnlich wach und von dem schlechten Wetter frustriert. Dean hat schon die gesamte Fahrt über geschimpft, dass unser wohlverdienter Urlaub jetzt wohl buchstäblich ins Wasser fällt.  
Wir haben uns in einem Diner etwas zu Essen mitgenommen, was wir jetzt gemütlich in unserem warmen Zimmer verspeisen. Und obwohl wir nicht am Strand liegen, von Sonnencreme ölig, fühle ich mich wohl und entspannt. Ein Zustand, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gekannt habe. Und ausgerechnet jetzt fängt der Mistkerl davon an. Ausgerechnet er.

Es beginnt mit einem Räuspern. Ich will es ignorieren, kann es aber nicht.  
„Du benimmst dich nicht mehr wie ein Kaninchen.“  
Na danke.  
„Habe ich nie.“  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du siehst nicht mehr überall Monster, die dich auffressen könnten. Ich weiß, dass es die gibt, aber deine Ängste grenzten an Paranoia.“  
Ich bleibe stumm und weiß, dass ich mich damit geschlagen gebe.  
„Ja, ich weiß schon, du willst nicht drüber reden. Es ist vorbei und so. Aber ich will wissen, was überhaupt der Auslöser war. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen so eine Situation wieder zu vermeiden.“  
Oh ja, das könntest du. Ich glaube ich werde rot bei dem Gedanken, doch senke meinen Blick nicht.  
„Also? Was war es? Bitte sag es mir.“

Ich seufze tief: „Okay. Aber ich sage es dir nur, weil ich es mir in meiner Panik auf dem Schiff versprochen habe. Falls wir es überleben und du es noch wissen willst. Aber du willst es nicht wissen, sicher nicht.“  
Dean hebt nur eine Augenbraue und ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl mehr. Ich will mich wappnen, aber stattdessen lasse ich alle Widerstände fallen und sehe ihn offen, verletzlich an.  
„Ich glaube ich habe diese Ängste entwickelt, weil ich sehr wichtige Gefühle verdrängt habe. Ich war meiner Selbst nicht mehr sicher, hatte Angst vor meinen Empfindungen, vor abweisenden Reaktionen und was weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls ist das mein Schluss, auf den ich nach langer Überlegung gekommen bin. Du musst nicht glauben, dass mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, wie ich mich benommen habe. Aber wie sollte ich zu einem Psychiater gehen, wenn dieser auf denselben Schluss kommen würde?“  
„Und der wäre?“  
Langsam wird er ungeduldig. Und unsicher. Furcht spiegelt sich in seinem Blick, er will wissen, was mit mir los ist.  
„Dass ich meinen Bruder liebe. Und dass ich damit nicht aufhören kann.“  
Die Kombination Bruder und lieben verwirrt ihn, doch dann wird ihm klar, was ich sage, was ich meine und er wird rot. Klar, es gesteht einem nicht jeden Tag der eigene Bruder die Liebe.  
Fassungslos sieht er mich noch ein paar Augenblicke groß an, ehe er sich zusammenreißt und räuspert: „Und?“  
Ich ... bin ... verwirrt!  
„Und?“  
„Ja, war das etwa alles, weshalb du dich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten hast?“  
Ich fahre auf. Was fällt ihm ein?  
„Was glaubst du? Dass ich scherze? Dass das eine Kleinigkeit für mich ist? Und wieso reagierst du so verdammt gelassen?“  
Auch er steht nun auf, mir gegenüber, eine ernste Miene tragend.  
„Gelassen? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich gelassen bin. Eher neugierig und verwirrt.“  
„Verwirrt verstehe ich ja, aber neugierig?“  
„Ja. Ich habe kaum darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt, jetzt bin ich neugierig.“  
„Auf was?“  
Er hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.  
„Darauf.“, ist seine Antwort und mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft zieht er mich an sich und küsst mich. Es ist kurz, es schmeckt nach Pizza, es ist schön.

Bebend blicke ich ihn an, will ihn wieder bei mir spüren, doch er hält mich ab. Was? Will er sich jetzt etwa wieder zurückziehen? Meine Libido protestiert, doch mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es besser ist, wenn er mir seine Meinung ehrlich sagt.  
„Dein Bart kratzt.“  
„Was?“ Ich fahre mir unwillkürlich über meinen drei-Tage-Bart.  
„Ja, das ist etwas ungewohnt. Aber das ist wohl eine Sache der Zeit, bis ich mich dran gewöhne.“  
Ich muss wie eine Kuh gucken, wenn sie ein Ufo sieht. Und er zieht mich schon wieder zu sich. Dieses Grinsen im Gesicht. Wie eine Katze, die bekommt, was sie will. Wie ein Dean, der bekommt, was er will.  
„Ich muss sagen, der kleine Vorgeschmack hat mich neugierig auf viel mehr Sachen gemacht, die ich mit dir ausprobieren möchte.“  
Der Rest meines Verstandes wehrt sich: „Ich bin kein One-Night-Stand, Dean. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich bin dein Bruder und du kannst mich nicht so einfach fallen lassen.“  
Er packt mich im Nacken, muss sich dafür strecken: „Ich weiß. Und du weißt, dass ich dich nie fallen lassen werde, egal, was noch passiert. Wir sind auf ewig verbunden. Auf die eine oder andere Art.“  
Es ist die pure Wahrheit, was er sagt. Wir können uns nicht verlassen, nur verletzen und wieder aufbauen. Ich lasse mich etwas beruhigter auf den nächsten Kuss ein. Doch nach kurzer Zeit unterbricht Dean ihn, streicht mir grinsend über das Kinn und meine Stoppel, ehe er mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert, was alle Widerstände auflöst.

„Ich mache das aus keiner Laune heraus, Sammy, sondern weil ich fühle, dass es richtig ist, was ich hier mache. Ich lass dich nicht los. Also fang mich bitte auf, wenn ich falle.“

Ende


End file.
